


Little Things #74

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [74]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: He will wait.





	Little Things #74

Some might laugh at you--isn't it common to have the first kiss after the first date? But your first date was a mess of nerves; until now you don't know how you survived it. And though Bambam intiates skinship, he has never tried to kiss you. Maybe because he wants you to do the first move--maybe because he can't find the right timing.

But now that you're out of his car, dragging the moment before you go inside your house, you believe it's the right timing.

Your mind says otherwise.

"I had a lot of fun today," the words roll smoothly from your mouth as it's your frequent line after your dates.

"Good," he merely answers, busy playing with your hand he's holding.

You stay silent and wait for him. Eventually, he tugs you closer and holds your face. He looks at you in a way that makes your heart beat twice faster. You don't know when you closed your eyes but you try to shut them tightly, afraid to mess things up because you're not ready.

You feel his lips land softly on your forehead.

"I'll wait for you," he whispers.

You open your eyes and find him smiling. You can't be any more proud of your choice. Though people may think Bambam's love for you is shallow, there's no denying that him respecting you means more than anything.

 


End file.
